My Last Memory With You
by Elincia
Summary: Happy New Year for everyone. This story is a MyUnit x Marth fic. Marth and Kris were friends since they were children, but who knows what other feelings may be there. Read to find out. PS:Sorry about the bad summary i really don't know how to describe my story so just read it.


Happy new year for everyone! Hope you enjoy this story.

Everything in Kris's life was perfect, she and her brother, were going to spend the new year together. She was already excited, she was going to watch the new year on the Main Street with her family and friends.

Kris: So big brother, what do you want for the new year?

Yuya: I want to realize my dream.

Kris: Your dream?

Yuya: Yes. I want to help people who are in need, and make everyone smile.

Kris: That's a nice dream!

Yuya: Do you want to come with me?

Kris: Yes!

Elice: Hey guys!

Kris: Hi Elice!

Elice: So, ready for the new year?

Kris: Yup!

Yuya: Elice are you going to the main street too?

Elice: Yes, I am. I am going with Marth and Caeda.

Kris: Oh…

Elice: Anything wrong Kris?

Kris: No, it's nothing.

Yuya: Well we need to go. Bye Elice.

Elice: Bye guys, see you later.

Kris: Argh!

Yuya: No worries. If you want to we can stay away from him.

Kris: Sure…

For Kris, Marth was not just a friend, he was more than that, both were friends since they were children, always hanging with each other on high school.

Kris: Hey what are those on your hand?

Yuya: What?

Kris: Yuya!

Yuya: Fine, you won. There you go.

Kris: Omg! This are-

Yuya: For favorite band tickets.

Kris: You're amazing big brother!

Yuya: Since tomorrow is also your birthday I decided to give you those.

Kris: Thank you! You're the best! Come on let's go home.

Yuya: Yeah.

Kris: We must cross the street now.

Yuya: Wait for the red sign. _(The two waited until the sign was red.)_

Kris: Now!

Yuya: Ladies first.

Kris: What a gentleman. _(Crosses the street)_

Yuya: Wait, is that a truck?! _(quickly runs and pushes Kris)_

Kris: Augh! _(screams in pain)_

Elice: Why is this crowd here? Oh my God?! Kris, Yuya are you alright?! Someone please call an ambulance!

Kris: E-Elice?

Elice: Kris, thank God, you've opened your eyes! Kris your chest is-!

Kris: Huh? _(looks to her heart)_

Doctor: Quickly we need to take them to the hospital!

Elice: Are they going to be okay?

Doctor: Miss, do you know these two?

Elice: Yes, they are my friends.

Doctor: Could you please contact their family? This is very dangerous.

Elice: Oh God please save them. _(Runs to Kris's house)_

 **In the hospital…**

Kris: (Where am I?)

Doctor: There is no other option to save her!

Assistant 1: No, Doctor you can't mean that.

Assistant 2: Sir, the other patient is dead!

Doctor: Quickly bring his heart! The only way to save her is with a heart transplant!

Kris: (What's this hot, that I am feeling in my heart, it remembers me big brother)

 **Meanwhile…**

Elice: Mister Maclir! This is an emergency!

Maclir: Calm down. Please tell me what happened.

Elice: Kris and Yuya they are in the h-hospital!

 **On the street…**

Marth: Sheesh!

Caeda: What is it?

Marth: Elice doesn't answer the phone, I am getting worried!

Caeda: Calm down, she probably may be buying something after all tomorrow is the New Year and Kris's birthday besides with all that crowd she didn't heard the phone ringing.

Marth: Yeah, I think you're right _. (Rests his head on her shoulder.)_

 _(the phone starts ringing)_

Caeda: It's Elice!

Marth: Yes Elice.

Elice: Marth, sorry I couldn't answer you right away, the thing is that I am going to the hospital now, tell Mr. Jaggen that I won't be home for dinner.

Marth: To Hospital?! Elice are you hurt or something?!

Elice: No, not me.

Marth: Thank God! Than who is in the hospital?

Elice: It's her…

Marth: Her?

Elice: You know who…

Marth: No, not Kris.

Elice: We will speak later bye!

Marth: Elice wait!

Caeda: Marth! _(Starts crying)_

Marth: Don't worry, she will be alright.

 **In the hospital…**

Maclir: I see I understand.

Elice: Is there any good news?

Maclir: Unfortunately, Yuya is death.

Elice: No! _(starts crying)_ How about Kris?

Maclir: Kris was saved by a heart transplant.

Elice: Omg.

Maclir: She is in her room now, she doesn't want to see anybody.

Elice: Poor Kris, she is suffering so much.

 **In the lobby…**

Marth: Elice!

Elice: Oh Marth.

Marth: How is she?

Elice: She is recovering, but sad because Yuya is dead.

Marth: Can I see her?

Elice: I'm sorry but Mr. Maclir said that she needs time alone.

Marth: I see.

Elice: Where is Caeda?

Marth: She needed to talk to Ogma because of group work or something.

Elice: Shouldn't you go get her.

Marth: Yeah, I will call her. _(Calls Caeda)_

Elice: No answer.

Marth: Don't worry I will bring her here.

 **In Ogma's house…**

Marth: Excuse me.

Caeda: I c-can breathe!

Ogma: Just one more kiss.

Caeda: Ah Ogma!

Marth: _(Leaves silently)_

 **Back at hospital…**

Elice: Kris can I come in?

Kris: Please go away.

Elice: I am coming in, no matter what.

Kris: …

Elice: I know your suffering, in fact all of we are suffering, he was a nice guy, but don't you think that he will be sad if you continue act like that?

Kris: Elice please I don't know how I survived but now I only feel empty.

Elice: You survived by a heart transplant.

Kris: A heart transplant?

Elice: Yes, they used your brother's heart to save you.

Kris: I destroyed my brother's life.

Elice: No Kris. Your brother was already dead before arriving at the hospital!

Kris: Elice, I need some time alone.

Elice: I see, wen you feel better come talk to me.

Kris: I can stay here any longer. _(get's out of the bed and runs away)_

Elice: Marth your back!

Marth: Yes…

Elice: You look depressed.

Marth: I am alright don't worry. How is Kris doing?

Elice: She is very depressed.

Marth: Can I see her?

Elice: Sure.

Marth: Kris it's me Marth. Can I see you? Kris? _(opens the door)_ Oh no!

Elice: What's wrong?

Marth: Kris, she is not here?!

Elice: WHAT?! Don't tell me that she run away!

Marth: I am going to find her!

Elice: I am going too!

Marth: No! You stay here and find Mr. Maclir.

Elice: Take care.

 **On the streets…**

Marth: Come on Kris, where are you? If I were Kris where I would hide. Her secret spot!

Kris: …

Marth: Kris are you there?

Kris: …

Marth: Thank Goodness, you're okay!

Kris: Why are you here?

Marth: _(blushes)_ I-I was worried about you!

Kris: About me?

Marth: Yes. Everyone is worried about you, come let's go to the hospital!

Kris: _(looks down)_ I can't go, I'm too ashamed to see my grandfather.

Marth: Why do you say that?

Kris: Because I am the reason why Yuya is dead.

Marth: That's not true!

Kris: If I didn't cross it first, this would never had happened.

Marth: Hey look at me. It's not your fault because you've crossed in the red sign, it's the truck driver's fault, not yours.

Kris: But still, I should be the one dying, not him.

Marth: Don't say that.

Kris: His heart is the only thing that I have to remember him now.

Marth: He is alive, as long as we remember him.

Kris: Who will be my friend now?

Marth: I am your friend.

Kris: Marth, you stopped being my friend, when you've started dating Caeda.

Marth: Why do you say that?

Kris: All the times, that I asked you stay with me and you said no, you started ignoring me when I called you, and when I tried to warn you about the bullies you've simply pretended that I didn't exist.

Marth: There is a reason, why I used to avoid you.

Kris: What? You don't care about me.

Marth: Well, I always cared about you. _(blushes)_ The p-point is, well…

Kris: What?

Marth: I-I Love you.]

Kris: What?! _(blushes)_

Marth: Yes, Kris I have feelings for you since we were in middle school.

Kris: Why you didn't tell me before?

Marth: Your brother would kill me, if I tried anything.

Kris: _(giggles)_ You were worried about big brother?

Marth: Well at list I get to see you smile.

Kris: _(hugs him)_ I love you too.

Marth: _(Kisses her)_

Kris: _(kisses back)_

In that moment Kris and Marth were like in heaven and funniest thing is that two kissed on the first second of the New Year.

Marth: Happy New Year or happy birthday?

Kris: Whatever you want my dear. Happy new Year Marth.

Marth: Shall we go to the hospital?

Kris: Yes. Besides everyone is worried.

Marth: Kris, are you sure that you can walk?

Kris: Y-Yes.

Kris was holding Marth's arm because she was sick, and she was having a little difficult while walking.

Kris: Marth why is everything so dark?

Marth: Well in fact the street is a little dark because everything is covered by snow.

Kris: Oh really… _(falls in the snow)_

Marth: Kris are you alright?! _(grabs and shakes her)_ Kris?! Hey wake up! Blood? No, not Now! _(Carries her and takes her to the hospital)_

In that moment, Marth was in despair, he didn't care about him, he only wanted her to be alright.

Marth: Elice!

Elice: Marth, what happen?

Marth: There is no time to explain, where is the doctor?

Elice: I will call him right away.

Maclir: Marth, her room is this one!

Marth: _(Lays her down in her bed and kisses her)_ Please Kris wake up.

Doctor: Take her to the operation room, quickly!

The only thing that Marth could do was wait, he couldn't handle a second without knowing that if she was fine.

Nurse: Mr. Maclir could we please speak privately?

Maclir: Sure.

Elice: What's going there? Are there any news about her?

Maclir: Well, it seems that we better go home, my children.

Marth: Is Kris alright?

Maclir: Go and see for yourself.

 **In Kris's room…**

Marth: Kris!

Elice: How is she?

Marth: No this can't be happening.

Elice: Kris! She is… _(starts crying)_

Marth: _(starts shaking her and crying)_ Kris, please wake up! Open your eyes! Please don't leave me!

Elice: Marth stop it!

Marth: Why Kris why?


End file.
